A Maiden's Heart
by PandoraxBakaNeko
Summary: A heart is something that can't be possessed but something that can always be found. Can love still be found inside the evil Duke's lustful heart? "You will never have my heart" announced one of his new brides, making the duke smirk, "Then, give me two months and your heart will be mine" he replied. Warning: Rated T-M for sexual content (LukaxGakupo)
1. The Invitation

**A Maiden's Heart**

* * *

**A/N: Hello there~ Thank you for stopping by and reading the story. I would appreciate reviews and good criticism towards the story. I may warn you, I didn't follow some parts of the original story and for now, this may only serve as a one-shot but if I obtain your support and your reviews then I might rethink of continuing the story…**

_**Rating:**__ T-M_

_**Genre: **__Hurt or Comfort/Mystery/Romance_

_**Setting: **__I suggest you watch the video, "Madness of Duke Venomania" by Mothy_

_**Warning:**__ mild-language and may contain sexual contents_

_**Summary:**__ A heart is something that can't be possessed but something that can always be found. Can love still be found inside the evil Duke's lustful heart? "You will never have my heart" announced one of his new brides, making the duke smirk, "Then, give me two months and your heart will be mine" he replied._

_**Characters: **_

_Lukana Octo:__ Luka Megurine_

_Duke Sateriajis Venomania:__ Gakupo Kamui_

_Gumina Glassred:__ Gumi Megpoid_

_Mikulia Greonio:__ Miku Hatsune_

_Meilis Belzenia:__ Meiko Sakine_

* * *

**The Invitation**

* * *

An unexpected knock went across the tailor shop's door. The rosy-haired maiden heard the familiar sound and pushed herself out of her seat, leaving the unfinished fabric at her working station. Sliding her slender fingers at the knob, her aquamarine eyes wandered for who the mysterious figure is but alas there was none. There was only cool breeze that lingered her long tresses and an overwhelming presence of darkness that shrouded her small village.

Her attention drifted towards the old grandfather clock which had the time of 11:41 pm. She curved a tired frown in her rosy lips and released an exasperated sigh, massaging her overworked hands at her temples. The seamstress was trying to overwork herself again with the requested clothing which was ordered to her and unfortunately, she's not able to finish at least one of them.

She looked back outside once more and yet there was still none in front of her presence. About to close the door and finish her work, she had stumbled in front of her doorstep a lilac-coloured envelope with a written scripture, _'To: Lukana Octo'_.

Lukana Octo took the letter with her fingertips and closed the door after. She curved a brow in suspicion after receiving such a delicate invitation since she had no relatives and her friends never sends her letters. Opening the envelopes lid, a royal violet letter went across her hands and was written that she was invited to come to a mansion. She gnawed her lower lip as she read and as her eyes neared the end of the message, there was the name of the one who sent her the invitation.

_Sincerely,_

_Duke Sateriajis Venomania_

The man was a duke? What would he require from a simple seamstress like her? Despite that, she had never heard of this duke before for her entire life and now, there was somehow a burning sensation emanating from her body and a feeling of desire to see this mysterious political figure. She grew frustrated, what was happening to her? The maiden felt like she was in a trance and wanted to go towards him quickly.

Lukana shook her head, snapping herself back to reality and glared at the violet invitation once more. Maybe, he was just a customer to order one of her magnificent works. Well, it was her guess so if it had to be involved with her work then she won't hesitate his offer. After all it would be an honour making fine clothing to a nobleman.

The rosy-haired maiden changed her clothes, leaving her to wear the best clothing she had to find since her 'new customer' would be a duke and her hair was tied up into a bun, her bangs still framing her porcelain face. Then, without understand, her eyes widened in realization that she was trying make herself look prettier.

Her perfectly-shaped face was powdered, her lips were smeared with glossy lipstick, her eyes had longer and darker lashes and her sun-kissed cheeks were toned to match with her face. What was she doing to herself? It would only be a simple business proposition, and yet she was trying her best to do something like this. What felt stranger was that the feeling before, when she had come to learn the name of the duke, never went away. Burning ecstasy still buried her emotions.

Hurriedly leaving which she herself didn't understand why, she took the invitation in her hands and found herself a carriage for transport. Lukana knitted her eyebrows in utter frustration that, _that _feeling was killing her inside despite, why was she acting so hastily today? She acted as if she was so desperate.

Nearing her destination, she saw through her clear glass windowpane that the mansion itself was huge as if it was the size of her small village itself and clearly enough that its structure looked beautiful and quite pleasing to the eyes but there was something that hindered it glorious presence and it was the ominous violet wisps that clouded the place. Her eyes glinted in confusion, what kind of weather is that?

Placing her heels at the ground, she took further steps inside the concealed pristine walls and as she neared through the over-sized door which stood in front of her face, she took one deep breath before knocking the silent residence. But, far from her expectations, her slim hand moved on its own as if it was being possessed to open the door and inside came the figure of the duke.

The Duke had long tresses of purple locks, which was not common for other people, that was neatly tied at the back of his head paired with his deep indigo orbs. He was tall and had quite a lean and well-built structure but though his face had the features of an aristocratic noble, it was strangely a bit feminine compared to other noblemen that was what Lukana had thought.

"Welcome, _my sweet Luka._"

Her ears didn't deceive her once he called _his_ sweet Luka, which was not her real name, Lukana. He must have probably known her name but why did he have to be so creepy in using nicknames and besides that, he was just a stranger to her, even if he is a duke, he didn't have the right to ever call her in such weird names. Then a streak of danger flashed across her mind, she felt that there was some sort of trouble about to happen but she didn't understand why her feet would not give in to her request and go further in.

"Umm, you must be Duk-" she was about reply when he suddenly pulled her in his arms, his hands snatching her waist. What a perverse man, how dare he try to touch her when occasionally this was the first time they have ever seen each other! Still feeling the numbness in her arms, she was able to push him off his grasp over her. "Do not touch me so easily, Duke Venomania. Even if you're of a higher rank than me, I still have my rights as a woman." she said with an angered tone as deadly slits formed her aquamarine eyes.

The Duke wore an agape expression in his aristocratic features, his eyes widened in surprise after learning that the woman was able to resist the curse. No woman has ever been able to not fall in love with him within one glance but then, why was this woman different from the others? She was already touched by him and was so close to him, how can the spell not work?

"Well, aren't you going to apologize for your harassment?" Lukana made a tapping sound from her shoes as she folded her arms to her chest, still feeling unimpressed with his actions at all while Sateriajis straightened himself up, building his proper composure. He bowed curtly, his right hand at his chest. "I terribly apologize for violating you, my lady." he gestured her by holding her porcelain hand and planting a small kiss with his venomous lips in it.

But his mind still triggered him, the woman might still be affected with his curse and maybe it just has been only taking late effect on her. He smiled as he still held her hand firmly, even if she looked like she grimaced his movements, and whispered, "Shall we converse this later in my chambers" he said with his velvety voice.

Lukana felt that bothering feeling once more trying to control her body but she refuses to be in control of such. She tried to pry off his hand but it would seem that she can't move her hand anymore as well as her feet. "Can't we just converse it here?" she snapped, trying to answer.

Yet, again, she was able to resist his spell but how?

She could sense another warning flash her mind as her hand still held the duke's and her body wouldn't give in to her demands. What was she supposed to do? She's in a situation wherein she is alone with a strange pervert duke's manor, how can she escape now? She could somewhat see that the man had the eyes of an incubus waiting to dominate her sooner or later.

He then quirked his upper lip into a smirk, slowly the pink-haired woman was slowly being controlled by his curse. His hand gripped the girl's hand tighter and escorted her to the divine presence of his halls. Just like how he expected, the girl followed wilfully but from the expression in her face, she still wanted to resist him. How strange. But soon, she will give in.

"What do you think you're doing? I already told you I don't want to be in your damn chambers!" she said, trying not to follow him but still, remained as a useless effort for her while the duke didn't pay attention to her heed but continued walking until they've reached the huge door to his room, his smirk not leaving his face. Lukana felt like it's the end of her world once she enters inside that room as her eyes started to water with hopeless tears.

Once she took a step inside, his hand gracefully let go of hers as she stood, shivering from the bottom of her spine as she heard the door click. This time, she was frightened since now she couldn't do anything but just watch how her world would easily fade away in just a moment. She could feel herself drown into fear more once she felt his hot breath at the nape of her neck.

"Shall we dance, _my sweet Luka?_" Sateriajis whispered at her ear as he stood in front of her, his left hand intertwining with her fragile fingers and his right hand slipping down her waist. Her body moved along his movements even though she didn't want it to happen that way. Actually, she just wanted to slap him hard for being a total freak. "I don't know what you're doing to me now but I really hate you, and why is it you keep calling me with such crappy nicknames?" she fumed as they danced.

He chuckled darkly. "Stubborn, stubborn, you don't know when to give in do you? But, it shouldn't matter anyway since you are going to be my new bride…" Lukana's aquamarine orbs widened, did he really meant what he had said to her? A bride? Her? For all the women in this world, why her for crying out loud had to be married to a pervert like him?

"W-wait a second, what do you mean bride-" in a blink of an eye, she wasn't aware that he already crashed his lips at hers, taking her first kiss away from her. Though his eyes remained shut, her eyes were as wide as plates after witnessing such horror in her mouth but even if her body was still being possessed by him, she couldn't understand why she felt pleasure over such a revolting act.

She felt his slithering hands claw its way to her dress, untying every knot at place until the gown would slowly slip from her shoulders. Satisfied, his mouth left hers with a mischievous smirk not leaving his face as he pushed down to his mattress. Her breathing became heavier than usual as she noticed that the knots at the back of her dress were completely loose and her back exposed while her well-kempt hair had its strands all over the sheets.

The rosy-haired maiden wanted to rise up but he had already pushed his weight at her numb body. He then pinned her wrists at the mattress firmly, getting a clear image of her vulnerable face. His smirk grew wider as he pressed his lips at her pale neck then as it went lower down her collar bone, the soft kisses would turn passionate as it went further to her exposed shoulder.

Lukana started to cry with bitter tears. She never wanted this to happen to her or to be violated like this to him. "L-let me go!" she tried to muffle out a cry but her words couldn't reach out to him as he was too busy sending her his passionate kisses. "…tch…you may have my body but you will never own me…" he stopped at the moment once he heard her words which caused him to wear his grin.

"You are my new bride, what makes you think I do not own you?" he leaned near her face, swelled with tears but her aquamarine eyes had a glint of courage left within them. "You seek pleasure in woman's skin and yet you don't understand what the value of a woman's heart is worth." she stated. It was true that the only thing he couldn't possess from her was her heart.

Sateriajis gave out a chuckle. He didn't understand the value of a heart since a long time ago, why would he even care for an organ that can never be touched or useful unlike the warm touch of a woman's flesh but, he was interested. No woman was able to still not fall in love to him this far when he was as close as to taking her purity away from her or were they able to speak against him.

"A heart? Don't make me laugh, a heart is something deemed to be worthless to me." he replied with a victorious grin in his face. "Then, I will never be yours. You can take my purity away, lock me up here forever or even kill me but my heart, will never be yours, Duke Venomania." a frown broke his grin off his face when she gave him her frightened yet solemn gaze.

"Fine then," he responded as he released his grasp over the maiden numb wrists. "In two months, I will own that 'so-called' heart and then you will be mine but if I fail to understand and do not own your heart, then I will set you free from my manor, do we have a deal _my dearest Luka_?" Her aquamarine eyes gleamed with determination since this was her chance to escape him.

"I will accept, only if you don't do this dirty tactics to me unless I agree in terms and if you treated me _normally _like a _normal _person would not like your 'so-called' brides, sex slave or anything like that especially, when it comes to pet names…" she head her conditions, making the duke's frown draw into a thin line. "Alright, but only if you agree to my terms that you will _not_ escape my estate and act good mannerly in front of me, or else, break the rules and I won't care for your conditions and lock you here forever as my bride." he said with a confident smirk written all over his face.

"Deal." she spoke as she can feel the numbness of her lifeless body slowly fade away and can feel her movements once more. Slowly being able to lift up her arms, she tried prying him away from her, trying to lift up her loosen dress to cover her cleavage and shoulders. "Get away from me now, you're breaking the rules." she said, ignoring his grin.

"Fine, I will, but remember this, whenever I desire for something, soon I will obtain it, you can guaranty that." he announced confidently, looking at her tempting body, as he lifted his weight from her and sat near the side of the bed while the seamstress huffed ruefully. "Hmph, as if a perverted duke like you will take my heart." she replied, still trying to cover herself up.

* * *

**I already know what you think and this is as bad as hell! But, please do leave reviews :)**

**DISCLAIMER: never owned the Vocaloids**


	2. Morning Flower

**A Maiden's Heart**

* * *

**A/N: Oh, wow, I've never gotten a single chapter with more than 1 review. Thank you very much for supporting even though I know it still sucks, but thank you anyway. Please continue supporting because this time, I suppose, I'm going to have to continue it this time with a long plot…**

**Special thanks to;**

XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX

Tina Tissue

3Alaska3

Guest

anime-hq-12345

**Warning**_**: **_THIS IS RATED T-M SO IT HAS MATURE CONTENTS and there are also a few sexual contents so I pretty much warned you before you get sucked in…

* * *

**Morning Flower**

* * *

With a mumbling groan escaping her lips, her fingernails dug deeper into the white fabric on top of her as she nuzzled her porcelain face underneath the soft pillow her head rested on. Her numb body could only feel a soft yet pleasurable sensation soothe her milky white skin. Though everything that embraced her body gave pleasing touches, she felt something wasn't just right. There was an uncomfortable feeling of coldness surrounding her.

Lukana slowly lifted her heavy lids, being able to reveal her gorgeous almond-shaped eyes and femininely long lashes within them were her aquamarine irises that glistened akin the soft hue of the Caspian Sea. Rubbing her left eye lazily, she noticed that this room wasn't hers, especially, the king-sized bed she was sleeping on.

The pinkette was about to rise up from the strange bed when she felt the soft bed sheets slowly slide down, exposing her bare shoulders up until her cleavage. Her eyes cracked open in utter surprise upon knowing that her entire body is naked and she is in a stranger's bed. She couldn't help but panic at her mere sight now, what happened to her?

"Good morning, Lukana. Had a pleasant sleep?" a mellifluous yet familiar voice echoed through her ears. She snapped herself through its direction as she held tightly onto the sheets, trying to cover her exposed body and saw a man with long unkempt purple locks, loosely caressed behind his back and dark indigo eyes with a teasing glare hinted in them. He seemingly wore only his black pants and an undone white shirt, being able to see his bare chest. Her eyes were able to catch the smirk written all over his face as he leaned near the doorframe, crossing his arms.

"Y-you! Why the hell am I naked in your bed? What did you exactly do to me, you pervert!" still wearing his satisfied smirk, he drew his feet near his bed as he went closer to the maiden. Their faces just inches away from each other, making the girl's face red but not in a blushing way but in a furious manner. How dare he touch her!

"Do you want me to enlighten you to what had happened between us _last night_?" he whispered near her ear almost seductively, but in a second, he didn't expect her slim hand slap his cheek, making his body fall down the bed. He felt the crimson hand print tattooed in his face, being able to feel a warm stinging-like sensation at his skin whenever he tried to touch it.

"W-we had an agreement!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to calm herself as her bitter tears curved her porcelain features. She didn't know what to do now, after being raped by a man that she doesn't even know, she gets herself in a problem she couldn't solve. The only thing she can think of doing know is to cry since he ruined her life.

Though the pain didn't leave his cheek, he rose up from the carpeted floor and went towards the sobbing rosy-haired maiden, wrapping his warm arms around her almost naked back tightly until it reached up to the point where her clothed chest collided with his bare one. His other hand was twirling her pink locks, playing with the stray strands and the other hand pressed her exposed back while she grimaced his actions and started to pry him off her.

"Let go of me! You ruined my life!" she hissed, still prying his grasp over her, but he would simply close her tighter within his arms with a chuckle escaping his lips. "Relax, relax, nothing happened between us last night so stop sulking. It was just a harmless joke." he said briefly while Lukana wasn't convinced with his explanation at all.

"A-as if, I'd believe a rapist like you. You took my…" she didn't finish her sentence as she pressed her bottom lip, knowing what she could have said was something of a private matter. Sateriajis quirked his upper lip, placing his lips near her ear. "Purity, was it? Don't make me laugh, I wanted to get my hands on it, but unfortunately, I am a man of my word when it comes to keeping up with our _agreement._" she felt hot breath press her neck, making her blush innocently.

"S-so, you didn't do _that_ to me?" she said awkwardly while he smiled, "Unfortunately, no."

"How come I ended up naked in your bed?" she arched a brow, hoping at least what he could have said was real. "Oh, how can I explain this. You tripped, hit your head and then you fell unconscious." the seamstress wore an agape expression, her jaw sinking from her mouth. What the hell was that sort of reason? It didn't answer her question at all.

Her brow twitched. "Tell me the truth, you pervert, if you want me to believe you." she said with caution in her voice while the duke was having a hard time to explain himself, knowing that how can he explain something as complicated as what had happened last night. "Well, you see, after finishing our agreement, you were about leave when you tripped because you stepped the hem of your dress, causing you to hit your head towards the ground. Then there, you're unconscious." he reasoned.

"What happened with my clothes and why am I in _your_ bed?" she said with another murderous tone in her voice, her brows furrowed in doubt.

"When you tripped, you ripped off your dress."

"Then if you knew I'd be naked and unconscious, do tell, why you didn't even offer to give me a dress or clothing of the matter?" she scoffed, her boiling anger couldn't be tolerated further from him while he smiled innocently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. You were so sound as sleep that I couldn't interrupt your nap so I just let sleep in my bed." _Oh, how I wish take that stupid grin off your face and murder you right now._

"And, aside from that, my brides, at that point, were just finding a suitable attire for you and were fixing the room where you should stay at." he recalled, cupping his chin while she made an outburst of anger.

"You bastard of a duke just wanted to see me naked in your bed! If you ever-" he didn't let her finish her sentence once he pushed at the mattress and pinned her wrists roughly towards the soft covers, exposing her bare arms and an ample of her cleavage. He made a displeased expression over the girl as he pushed his weight at her limp body. "I thought we had an agreement that you will act civil towards me, Lukana." he noted, looking at the maiden's furious eyes akin to aquamarine daggers.

"Yes, we had an agreement! That you will not do this dirty tactics towards me, Duke Venomania!" she corrected while he still gave her his passionless glare. "Aren't you at least bit grateful? I tried my best to keep my temptation in pursuing you that night ago and continue keeping this agreement we made. At least, I wasn't even able to touch at that state." she flinched, feeling the numbness returning to her body as he leaned closer.

Cold sweat poured down the maiden's perfectly-shaped face as she saw Sateriajis once unsatisfied expression twistedly curve his lips into a malicious smirk as he paced his mouth near her ear. "How about I teach you a thing or two about _manners_, Lukana." shivering, the seamstress grew confused and frightened at his hauntingly soothing voice.

"W-what?"

In a blink of an eye, she felt venomous lips nibble her earlobe, giving her a chilling feeling underneath her spine. She felt devastated that she felt his scarlet tongue curl its way under her ear, but worst of all, the burning flame of ecstasy lit once more in her body as if it longed for it to be touched passionately, even though, she knew in her mind and heart that she could never desire for such a thing.

Eventually, no longer resisting the sweet sensation of her soft skin, he slowly lowered his jaw with passionate kisses coming out of his mouth, pleasuring his deepest desires upon devouring her graceful swan neck. Though he knew she wasn't completely under his control as he felt her small movements of wanting to be free from his steel grip, his desire for her body grew even more as she looked so…innocent.

Her lack of experience persuaded him more to even go further, almost letting himself indulge from his lust and forgetting about their small agreement once he continued sucking her delicate flesh with his starving and deprived lips. His tongue traveled along with his wet kisses as it went lower through her gentle collar bone. It was almost impossible for him stop once he had already started. "S-stop! What do you think you are doing?" trying her best to escape from him.

"Your Punishment." the duke was able to mutter out in a clear voice as he plunged himself through the woman's skin while she let out an answer of protest, hoping this will catch his attention, "T-that was never in my terms!" she yelped, but before his mouth could even go further down to her chest, he ceased at the moment thinking what he had done was almost violating his own rules.

Sateriajis let a sigh out of his mischievous lips and glanced at the woman's frightened eyes. "Let me make it clear to you, I was the one who started this _agreement_ in the first place so, whenever you disregard my rules, I'll give you your _punishment._" she felt startled at his atrocious announcement. It felt almost unjust with her just because he wanted to be able to molest her that badly.

"Y-your cheating! Is this just another way of your perverted tactics just to-" she yelled in rage, but was interrupted once she has sighted his perverse smirk written all over his aristocratic face, "Oh, what was that? Insulting me again, Lukana~" he said in utter glee.

"N-nothing." she stuttered.

"Good, then behave yourself." he felt a pang of success upon being able to control the maiden's wild protests, but felt a bit disappointment that he was so lose upon letting himself touch her. "Act normal first." she stated, feeling relief that she managed to be able to stop him from his perverse intentions while he gently released her delicate wrists as she felt her numbness drift away.

Her hand tried to push him away from her while the other gripped onto the fabric, concealing her porcelain skin away from his sight, but her efforts remained to be futile against him as he still caged her small frame. "I won't give up taking your heart and that's final, even if I had to do these type tactics just to get near it." she wanted to push him harder away from her upon hearing his words once more.

"I suggest you try harder because it takes more than dirty tricks just to impress me." she retorted as he huffed and released her from his grasp, but after finally freeing her from his large frame, he gave out an interested glare with a smirk hindering his face once more. She remain to still be confident with her actions, though soon she will be his. It did make him wonder, how long will she be able to maintain to bear his curse.

"_Interesting._"

"Hey! When do you intend to give me clothes and a decent room, at least?" gathering the sheets to cover herself more, she requested. He can't keep her like this forever and if he even bothered doing it, it would seem that he'll reach to the conclusion that he'll never be able to get his hands at her heart at all. "Don't worry. Mikulia, one of my brides, will give you your clothing and escort you to your room." he replied, letting a girl with two pigtails and teal-colored hair in his room.

She wore a warm and friendly smile plastered down her sweet porcelain face. Is this one of his 'so-called' brides? If so then Lukana would have to admit, she looked really beautiful and somewhat young as if she was a girl who had the complexion of an eighteen year old or slightly younger. But, probably underneath this sweet innocent girl's smile is another set of his harem who had her purity taken away from that sick bastard.

"Good morning, Duke Venomania," she bowed and looked at the rosy haired maiden. "And greetings to you, Miss Lukana Octo." her voice was laced with pure poise and politeness. How did he manage to even get his hands over this girl? She's as pure as an angel and yet he taints her with his damn curse.

"I am Mikulia Greonio and I will serve you to my master's wishes."

* * *

**Please leave your good criticism and supportive reviews for the story. I would like to hear them and, if it was still a good idea being able to continue this story. Thank you for reading…**

**SORRY, IT SEEMS, I'VE MISPLACED THIS WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM MY FICS**


	3. Empire of Desire

**A Maiden's Heart**

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading and if you've noticed that I've changed it from Rated T to Rated M, then it would mean that I am OFFICIALLY going to continue this story, though this series will take up to, I'm not sure, but at least +30-45 chapters 'cause it sucks if there are only few chapters in LukaxGakupo story, right? (But don't get your hopes up just yet), and I hope you don't get bored :) And I'd like to point out something when I update, it may come out late than any of the other fics I'm working on so please be also patient ;)**

**GHDGHKFHKJKHLFYSDR! SORRY! I DIDN'T ABANDON THIS ALRIGHT! I JUST REWROTE THE CHAPTER FOR THE HUNDRED TIME AND I WAS SUPER BUSY! DAMN IT! SO I'M SUPER TIMES INFINITY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But, please leave reviews, it would help me out a lot!**

**PS: As an apology, I made this chapter extra-long, so enjoy~ **

**Special thanks to;**

XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX

anime-hq-12345

xxAngelxx 316

.07

xXKuchisaki HarukaXx

buried in dreams

* * *

**Warning:**** PLEASE NOTICE THE ****RATED M**** IN THE CATEGORIES. Think carefully because this is no laughing manner, and I'm warning that through the series there will be sexual contents, this may not be a lemon fic but it may have scenes that project sexual assault, rape, or even violence, and further or due, the story may have few adaptions of the story, but it is ****not**** my intention to completely follow the entire story itself.**

* * *

**Note:**_**Since I'm going to continue this story, then I'd better introduce the characters…**_

_**Characters (Official Vocaloid Characters)**_

_Lukana Octo:__ Luka Megurine_

_Duke Sateriajis Venomania:__ Gakupo Kamui_

_Gumina Glassred:__ Gumi Megpoid_

_Mikulia Greonio:__ Miku Hatsune_

_Meilis Belzenia:__ Meiko Sakine_

_Kachess Crim:__ Kaito Shion_

_Lolan Eve:__ Lola_

_Mirigan Adi:__ Miriam_

_Hakua Netsuma:__ Haku Yowane_

_Sonika Sonic:__ Sonika_

_Priema Soap:__ Prima_

_Lilien Tarner:__ Lily_

_Teto Cetera:__ Teto Kasane_

_Mikina Olripa:__ Miki_

_Ann Lee Sweets:__ Sweet Ann_

_Neruneru Nerune:__ Neru Akita_

_Rindo Blume:__ Rin Kagamine_

_Yuki Kaina:__ Yuki Kaai_

_Yufina Marlon:__ Yuffu Sekka_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Vocaloid. Please do remember that "The Evillious Chronicles: Madness of Duke Venomania" belongs to Mothy.**

* * *

**Empire of Desire**

* * *

It had barely been a week… no, it had only been two days, and yet, that perverse man, given the right authority to be entitled as an august political figure, most certainly did not impress her to the core. Especially, how he did such vial acts towards her. Indeed, the man had no shame, and worst of it all, was that he wore that significantly satisfied smirk in his face, knowing that he slyly managed to indulge himself in his lustful desires. She winced in disgust. The thought of his deprived lips scraping her neck was dreadful. How can this contumacious man be called a duke!

Though, fortunately for the seamstress, the duke's image was out of her sight, but she did feel a cramped insecurity around one of his 'brides'. Despite how embarrassing it is to roam the endless halls only clad in a velvet robe, Mikulia –she noted– rather, had an intriguing yet diverse impression over her than what she had expected. She described the girl to have such a sweet and lively personality…even if, the adolescent features she possessed made her think that she was quite timid and coy as they roamed freely.

But, it would seem that she took part to be the one who acted quite demurely around the girl's side. She aggravated, a frustrated groan mumbled inside her lips. How discourteous of her. Scepticism surely was becoming some kind of terrible habit of hers, sadly. With a resigning sigh, shrugging off the unnecessary uncertainty plagued around her presence, maybe she should start a conversation for a start.

"Miss Octo, is there something bothering you of the sort?" an endearing voice snapped her from her reverie. A glint of worry spiralled within the juvenile's soft teal orbs as a sudden pause resided between the two maidens. Talk about good timing. But, to start a conversation this way…is, rather awkward. She graced the girl reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'm fine, nothing seems to be bothering me." well, except for that menacing duke.

"And, please don't call me such, it makes me feel old. You can call me Lukana, Mikulia." the rosy-haired maiden stiffened a welcoming smile in her porcelain features, making her companion's expression sparkle in enthusiasm. In honesty, their relationship was getting off with a good start so far as Lukana saw a blissful glow radiating out from her. "Alright, Lukana." she chirped innocently.

"Mikulia…I was wondering, how long have you spent your time in this mansion?" a question peeked her mind. "Two years, I suppose…" she replied, satisfying the maiden's curiosity. But, instead of a plain response, she held a surprised expression in her face. Have she said something wrong?

"It is not my intention to sound rude, but how are you able to tolerate staying with such an irritable person?" the teal-haired girl arched an elegant brow, not perceiving her words that was brought about. Tolerate? Irritable? She found Duke Venomania irritable?

"I don't understand what you mean, Lukana. Aren't you supposed to be in love with him like the rest of us? You are one of his brides now after all…" Lukana's aquamarine orbs widened in utter disgust. Horror was written all over her porcelain face. "I-I will never let myself fall in love with the most perverse man in the entire world, and I am not—no, never one of his brides and that is final!" she declared ferociously with the remaining dignity she had left.

"I am sorry for causing this predicament…" when their conversation had to go so smoothly, and now had to end up with her being the one who diminished it. "You don't have to apologize, but please never consider me as one of his brides…" she begged with a pleading glance.

"Sure, Lukana." Mikulia smiled sweetly, but she did wonder. Why would she be staying in here if she wasn't one of his brides? It was rare for her master to have _female_ guests that aren't infatuated by him. And, there was also another predicament she was confused about. Lukana is a beautiful woman, which had a spectacular figure that even surpassed his other brides' appearances. Why would the master resist this youthful beauty beside her? "But, if you are not one of his brides, what are you doing here for?"

"He forced me to stay in his damn mansion." she stated in her annoyance. Why that damn bastard! After forcing her to stay in his dreaded manor, he didn't even consider telling a soul that she is NOT a part of his beloved harem. She'll make sure to make his life a miserable wreak for doing such a stupid deal than setting her free.

"Oh."

Though, her answer went off with an awkward start, the two actually made up and got along splendidly. The both of them conversed different topics until they would reach up to their expected destination. Caught by her surprise, bewilderment hindered her thoughts once she caught the sight of her extravagant chambers. Splash of marvellous colors adorned the walls, as well as, the glamorous furniture, and silk curtains. It was frightening how that duke managed to make this place a spotlight of perfection.

She'd admit that she was somehow…impressed. And, it didn't just stop there. She was also given royal treatment by his female servants as they escorted her to bathe, which she can perfectly do alone. Mikulia also introduced her to the new wardrobe that caught her interests the most. Every expensive attire was sewn with great prowess, and it also possessed cloth that even she hasn't touched yet as a tailor.

As much as the rosy-haired maiden wanted to wear something simpler from the rows of gowns, she had to choose the less gaudy dress she'd find, and fortunately for her, she was able to scout for a lovely blue dress. It wasn't that simple, but it wasn't too exaggerated like the others. With a shrug, she wore the silk attire. She also wore a matching choker for the high standard outfit. Perfect. Something to hide these shameful marks in her neck.

"If you wish to see the mansion, you can ask for me to be your escort." Mikulia stated her final biddings, but she merely nodded in denial and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you" as she was she was left alone in the concealed room, there she knew that she had to live in luxury in such an insane place.

~O~

As much as she wanted to ignore the duke's attention, Lukana hated it more if she had to be imprisoned in her own overwhelmingly fabulous, grandiose cellar known to be called as her "chambers". Her inch-sized heels tapped hesitantly at the grand Cherry wood entrance. Then, she took a deep breath before slightly tilting her head outside the door, her face shifted to her sides suspiciously. Good no one seems to be around this hour.

She finally straightened herself, feigning courage towards the black and white-checker tiles. Though her mind had been fluttering with affliction and irritation over her problematic situation, her aquamarine irises noticed the glimpse of the grand grandeur that heftily overwhelmed the halls. Every charmed detail was quaint, but mostly showed off a dark and mysterious side to it. Queer yet captivating designs enraptured in each and every expensive furniture, haunting the walls with appealing portraits of art.

As if the manor itself had been engrossed with flawless beauty. Such beauty that can almost be led to insanity. It was too beautiful…that every perfect item felt so untouchable, dreamlike, unreal…fake, much like the owner who resides in this manor. Mere perfection masked his devious nature. With his flawless beauty and fallacious words, no person is able to deny such man of power. All beautiful things are meant to be fake, and…such beauty is there to always to conceal something. So she believed.

Her curiosity grew continuously as she roamed through the unparalleled rows of doors that have yet to be discovered. An eye-catching pathway led her towards a flamboyant aperture, which seemed to have caught her interests. A peek wouldn't hurt, right? Then, her eyes widened in utter awe once she gazed at the sight of the breath-taking endless spines of literature everywhere. Satisfying her inquiring mind, she roamed through the magnificent towers of shelves.

Her slender fingers couldn't help but brush a piece of aged literature out of its place. With a gentle flip, she marvelled dreamily through the old, crisp pages. Such an astounding place was built for a man, who could only spend with women most of his time. It sounded quite preposterous. She wondered, did he even bother touching a single book in this place? As she indulged herself with the piles of knowledge around her, every book seemingly looked unharmed out of its rightful wooden shelves before she came in.

Drowning her mind in deep thought, it has been a while ever since she had read a good book. Since she could only care less of her time spending in a public library, and she was always busy locking herself in her tailor shop. Business was pretty hectic for her schedule as usual. Sometimes, Lilien would even scold her for working with too many applicants, and Rajih was always there to stop Lilien from making a fuss out of her tailor shop. Ah, such good memories with her friends…

Nostalgia was such a pleasant feeling. But, sometimes, it would hurt a bit. Her exaggerated aquamarine eyes traveled through the bracelet wrapped around her right wrist. It was a special gift given to her by Lilien when they last saw each other. Hoping from a far, she wanted them to be safe and away from the mess she came about.

_I wish you two the best…I can't go back just yet. Please…please be patient for me…I don't want to cause trouble for the both of you…_

~O~

"Shouldn't you go back to work, Lilien? I thought you had a delivery for a wedding cake next week…" the sound of bells chimed harmoniously, once the old mahogany door cracked open. A youthful man, apparently at his early twenties, invited himself inside the self-proclaimed bakery in Mystic town. He had a crown of short wavy raven locks and distinctively had dark skin that made everyone in town skeptical for his foreign attributes. But, indeed, he was blessed to possess one of the most warm and passionate golden orbs, which can persuade you to think otherwise from his appearance.

"It can wait. How's Lukana? I haven't seen her for two days already…she said she'd come back today." a woman with silky golden tresses muttered, rather crudely, at the lad, who was her friend like the absent rosy-haired seamstress. Halting the rhythmic tapping of her fingernails, an impatient glare hindered her icy-blue eyes, but there was a certain glint of worry underneath her cold exterior. Oh dear, the unconvinced glance she had was frightening as usual.

"Well, I did go to her tailor shop, and…" he reasoned with his best effort, devoting his attention away from the woman's malevolent eyes as he ruffled his hand at his scruffy strands intentionally. However she was still quite impatient and demanding in a motherly way, hardly seen through her brash attitude. "And?" her brow arched.

My, how can he handle this hard earned news for her? Her stubbornness might result to a new found conflict over their friend's disappearance, and whenever Lilien Tarner is at her breaking point, it is pretty hard trying to tame the blonde spitfire to remain calm in her seat. "It was locked, but there was no note or whatsoever left at the door-" a loud slam interrupted his statement.

"I knew it! Something must have happened to her!" a bark of protest preceded tempestuously, her face dreaded with lividness. "This is what I was talking about! I've already told her not to move farther away from us, but instead she decided to live by herself alone at-"

"Don't jump to conclusion yet, Lilien." his voice snapped smoothly and maturely at the baker. Apparently, he was fortunate enough that she let him voice out the few wise words he wished to share. "Though, it is unlike her to not leave anything behind. I'm sure she's fine, maybe she had to do something with haste…" folding her arms, frustration was creasing her aching temples.

"But, Rajih, you know the rumours being spread about," True. Women in all ages began to slowly disappear mysteriously for the past few days in all lands. Not just in Asmodean, but also in places such as the country over the sea, Marlon, the golden capital, Lucifenia and the crimson empire, Beelzenia, and so on. A war had even inflicted between Lucifenia and Beelzenia only for the sole reason of the disappearance of the heiress of the Beelzenian Empire. Such a pressing manner caused great fear for the commoners for none are aware to who will be the next victim. Since chances are that it might be their wives, daughters or even another woman from an ordinary village.

"Many girls have been missing from a few months ago, and it's not impossible for someone like Lukana to get kidnapped!" she exclaimed while he sympathized. Rajih knew how much she cared for Lukana. They even respected and treated each other as if they were siblings, and that had never changed between the two of them as they grew older.

The same also goes for him. But with a tight grip of his fists, he must be patient first. Much to his understanding, he also eagerly wanted to search for the maiden, but acting too brash might lead into an unwanted ending, and so far it was still too early to conclude the problem at hand. After all, he did trust her like his younger sister, he knew that she might have only wanted to handle a complication alone. "Then, let's just wait for her to come back after the week is over, and then we'll look for her, alright?"

"But-"

"I understand, you're worried for her, and I'm the same, but we have to trust her, Lilien." a calm hand patted her shoulder in ease as he spoke reassuringly with genuine concern. "A-alright…" she nodded, defeat accompanied her voice.

~O~

"You look lovely in that dress." only by the sound of his amused voice, almost every hair in her body stood up. There was no reason to satisfy him with pretty words after that incident this morning, except for his conditions that she oh so solely despises. She gave an exasperated sigh, her livid eyes glared at the nobleman with silence.

He was not wearing his coat today. Leaving only his expensive, crisp vest and cream shirt noticeable, and by the common style he chose, it seemed like he had no plans of straying away out of his estate. Her frown deepened as to how she plainly hated that smug grin plastered in his face. As well as, those predatory indigo orbs, which gave only unpleasant chills down her spine. It was conniving.

"Figures, when I thought I could honestly hide from you from the least place, I'd expect, you'll be at." there she goes again. Her hostility over his actions was something he found pleasing. As difficult as it seem to lure her into his own twisted game, it would apparently look like he had to struggle his way over the maiden. Ah, the charms of such delicate creatures are quite alluring as ever, and this one was stubborn, but it captivated her appeal in a certain way. My, this woman is such a tease.

"Quite a keen eye, I see." his suave words accompanied his saccharine smile, a playful glint swirled mischievously within his deep indigo orbs. "Then, what place did you consider me to be most of the time?" he took a few steps further, interest peeked his eyes once she saw the abhorrent gaze she possessed.

"Your bed." she said distastefully after clearing her throat in unease.

Sateriajis burst into laughter that it even caught Lukana by surprise. Speechless as to how she would convey her emotions about the sudden expression he displayed so far. He caught the stunned look in her face quite noteworthy for his taste, had he really surprised her in such way? Well, no shallow woman was able to make him laugh this hard. And, that time only happened when he had Gumina as his childhood friend. "So far, are you pleased with your stay?" suppressing his laughter, he bothered asking an inappropriate question.

"Hell no, and I'd prefer to go back home to answer your question." she replied. The stone expression she wore earlier slid off her face, and gave him her intense glare once again. Sometimes, she was rather fortunate for having a friend like Liliuen who taught her how to act gruff with irritable strangers. "And, why are you still here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be giving some sort of political crap or something?"

"It does not work that way, and it is a holiday today." the meddling statement caused her to wear a disappointing face. "Planning to send me off so soon. How cruel of you, Lukana." she deliberately tried ignoring his words and started to refocus her attention at the book she held. The maiden wished for a momentum alone at the well-respected and private library, at least, a place that doesn't befit him, but the statement itself looked ironic now.

"I was hoping if you leave, I could manage to escape out of this place." she stated flatly with dry sarcasm, continuously flapping the pages of the contexts while his polished shoes didn't bother bidding her wishes. Folding his arms, he leaned at one of the shelves. He had no intention leaving her side, no matter how hard she tried feigning his presence. "Unfortunately for you, I don't plan of leaving you out of my sight." abruptly shutting the book, her hand returned it back to its rightful shelf.

With an exasperated sigh, her aquamarine daggers piercingly glared at the duke. "Then, let me do the honor to leave you by yourself…" his outstretched arm blocked her path, slamming its way at the hard mahogany shelves. She growled in frustration, and pursued on walking passed him. But, his persistence continued hindering her way out of his grasp. "Move."

"What if I say I don't want to?" he declared playfully, leaning near her face. Teasing her a bit might bring him out of his boredom.

"I'll kick your ass." the loathsome reply made his amused grin grow wider. "You wound me, my love. I am merely going to humor you with a word of advice."

"Have I really stroked your ego so tenderly that you'd be able to degrade me to such pathetic pet names, or you've purposely forgotten about my conditions, duke?" she spat out.

"My, I've forgotten how stubborn you are." With the few words he ushered out, he lunged towards her by surprise. His hand pinned her wrists at the shelves behind her, cornering her small frame. Lukana struggled within his iron grip, trying her best to wriggled her hands out of his grasp while his free hand easily slid off the ruffled choker she wore, "W-what are you—!" her eyes popped open in horror when she felt his hot breath touch her exposed neck, a smirk planted in his lips.

She tightly shut her eyes, frightened from his actions. "You should do the honor of taking off this collar," he stated in vainglory. "There's nothing to feel ashamed of since you are fortunate enough to be marked by me." her flushed cheeks blushed in a deep color of crimson upon knowing that he was referring to the obvious love bites that he successfully implanted in her neck this morning. With the satisfied smirk in his face, he freed her wrists, savoring her embarrassment.

"G-give that back, you egotistical pervert!" her delicate hands tried clawing its way at the choker, but the duke would jest onto the seamstress first before he could even bother returning the piece of fabric in his hand. She tried to fight the blush off her face, but it didn't seem to bid her heed, knowing that this situation she is in right now is humiliating. "Why should I? I think there is no reason for you to hide such a graceful _neck_…" he mused, playing the choker with his fingers.

"You find this predicament amusing, do you?" clear disdain and degradation was heard within her voice while he embraced the situation pleasingly. "Seeing you squirm in my arms is quite a delightful sight, or rather, I've grown fond of it." Oh great. He is not only a pervert, but a potential sadist. How much more can this man make her life sufferable than it already is?

"I don't understand what women see in someone like _you_," despite the ridiculous predicament she is in, she still had the urge to plainly insult him. "Though your curse controls them, they've thought of you to be some sort of gentleman, something I hardly see." no matter how hard she wanted to displease him, her taunts remained as an effortless thwart. It apparently appeared like he was entertained with her ridicules, and she, unfortunately, would have to be the dissatisfied one from the two of them.

"Why not, I show you…" Sateriajis drawled alluringly. "Seeing you squirm in my bed would be more than a delightful spectacle."

"You are honestly a disgusting man."

"As expected, you'd wear such a cute expression in your face." a chuckle escaped out of his lips, refraining from the despicable expression she made. "Women can be so predictable…"

"And men should learn not to intrude someone's personal space." Lukana pushed him away. Pissed from his irritable remarks. "If you'll excuse me, I don't want to see you." she excused herself crudely as she went away.

_I should also note that she has quite a temper… _he thought as his lips caressed the ruffled choker possessively. It was such a shame bringing the burlesque facade to an end. He snickered. Excited for the next attempt she'd utter.

~O~

He is such a disgusting bastard! How dare he insult her so comfortably with that smug smirk in his face! And, the worst part of it all was that women will continue flocking over him akin to lost lambs being manipulated by a predator, and yet they are unaware that this corrupted duke is simply controlling them with his damnable curse only to bid his whims! "Damn him! Damn that arrogant, sadistic, narcissistic, egotistical, contumacious, damnable, irritable, perverse philanderer!" she yelled.

As she paced back and forth, cursing in empty space. A huff was fuming out of her pouting lips, and every time she became more and more pissed about what had happened earlier, she would stomp her heel and hiss in irritation. Oh, how she wished to have slapped the sense out of that deprived bastard! But noooo— she was supposed to be civil with the damn bastard. And of course, he had to have fun with his collared pet first before he would –almost– try to take advantage of her! He is just so…so… so annoying! He deserves to rot in hell for all she cares, and he could also bring his stupid curse with him too!

The teal-haired girl gawked at the seamstress, her face was unfazed, but it held a certain expression that stupefied her to the core. Her life just wasn't an inch away from being an insane mess, and it really had to spoil her day too. "Lukana…your choker…" a whisper trailed off out of her mouth, her eyes never lost catching her _exposed_ neck.

"What are you talking about? My choker's right here— why that bastard of duke didn't return my choker!"

* * *

**Please leave your reviews and your criticism ^_^**


	4. Game of Preference

**A Maiden's Heart**

* * *

**A/N:**** Konnichiwa minna-san~! Thank you for reading and giving reviews for the story. Please continue being supportive and please spare me with your wonderful reviews and good criticism. It would mean a lot. I apologize for my late updates ( _ _") , I really hate it when school interrupts everything, but oh well, enjoy~ **

**PS:** ***Looks at reviews* O-O **

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I made someone laugh! That review made my day! **

* * *

**Warning:**** PLEASE NOTICE THE ****RATED M**** IN THE CATEGORIES. Think carefully because this is no laughing manner, and I'm warning that through the series there will be sexual contents, this may not be a lemon fic but it may have scenes that project sexual assault, rape, or even violence, and further or due, the story may have few adaptions of the story, but it is not my intention to completely follow the story itself.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Vocaloid. Please do remember that "The Evillious Chronicles: Madness of Duke Venomania" belongs to Mothy.**

* * *

**Game of Preference**

* * *

The sunrise had never been so forgiving to any other indolent mortal, and yet dawn seemed to be quite dimmer than expected. Somewhat, the unripened sky lacked the pure, luminous gleams of the morning, but strangely…it was _somehow_ pleasing. An undisturbed rest was something the rosette eagerly required. Despite the odd tranquillity, the weather was not unnerving. It was not profusely cold or was it scarcely warm either. Mild. And, comforting. Just what she needed.

Bracing her slender arms around the soft cushion, her small frame captured the object within her gentle embrace. A porcelain cheek softly rubbed against the tender object, movements akin to a satisfied cat. Lukana was lured in the depths of her slumber, but when every single detail appeared perfect for her taste, there was an urge that felt…disturbing.

An amused grin.

Predatory irises swirling with combined mischief and beseeching desire.

And…a chuckle…

…no. More like cynical laughter.

Finally, resisting her longing to drift into an endless repose, two sapphire gems fluttered open only to catch a glimpse of a seemingly-amused aristocrat. Lethal aquamarine whirlpools collided with dark, malicious pits of the deepest abyss. A groan resided within her rosy lips. Was this a dream…no, maybe an odious nightmare? Why would the duke's face boldly flash in front of her?

"Ah, you're awake," her ears did not deceive her once she heard _his_ voice glossed with mirth. Oh great, he wore that vexing smirk of his while she was asleep all this time. "Good morning, Lukana." he greeted…too redundantly sugar-coated.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a brusque reply unwelcomed the mauve-haired aristocrat. "Is it bad to give an early greeting?"

A crude huff filled the air. "If it's you, then yes." she retorted flatly, shattering the superfluous smile he possessed. "I locked the door, how did you get in?" there she felt some sort of premonition from the bottom of her gut that the way his lips quirked into a sly smirk always meant that there will be some sort of bad conclusion for her as an outcome.

Sateriajis stood from his empty seat with the most appeased grin he could utter. His victory surely took grasp of their maladroit situation as his lissom fingers japed onto the brass keys he held proudly, chiming it to his whim. "Oh no, you didn't." she spoke oh so slowly in disbelief as her aquamarine orbs were stabbed with realization.

Savouring her priceless expression, he reassured with a haughty smile, "Oh yes, I did."

"What about my privacy? You can't just come and go as you please, duke!" _What a damn perverse peeping asshole! _Disregarding the comfort of her bed, her legs marched forward towards him, her hands balled into fearsome fists. Pure lividness streamed within her eyes, a red flag that flashed danger was about to erupt. Worst of all, Lukana Octo most certainly is **not** the most patient morning person in the world.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but this is my mansion. I have every right to come and go as I please." the oblivious statement itself crammed the room with tension. Somewhat from all the unforgettable death glares she could perform, this one seemed to have affected him in the slightest bit.

It was clearly seen in her face that she desired to say - _I'm going to rip you bit by bit and bury you alive_ - . My, what a brute woman. But, he won't let this go so easily, after all he _did_ expect for this moment to happen. Just as how he planned it.

"And, I have my rights when it comes to privacy!" _Good timing._

"Precisely." he smiled. "You—what?"

"Shall we make an exchange then?"

"…exchange?"

Twirling the keys out of his boredom, he reasoned confidently to the seemingly-confused maiden, "I will give you your privacy, and you will give me something in return." suddenly, his indigo eyes caught the sight of her face filled with dread. "No! I am never going into your terms again! It is dreadful enough that I cannot erase that memory from _that_ time ago! I can't even bear looking at your face again!" she barked.

His brow elegantly arched. "That time ago?" a familiar semblance entertained his eyes. It was unmistakable that the scarlet flush spread across the maiden's cheeks never ceased growing more crimson. Then again, the face she wore reminisced him of their last encounter, causing his lips to wear a vivacious grin. "Do you mean how you've gotten such suggestive marks?" he faintly whispered at her ear, his unnecessary closeness drew her attention.

"Shut up, you creep!" she hissed. Her feet hastily drawled away from his presence, a huge gap formed between the odd pair while he couldn't resist but tease her a bit. "Aww, but I was only giving you your punishment, Lukana~"

"Well gee, damn you." Lukana cursed abruptly. "And, no! I am never going to let you do that again!" her proclamation only caused her hands to cup her collared neck in a protective fashion. Oh how she just loathes him for what he did to her neck!

With his right hand paced at his chest, the duke said solemnly, "Do not fear it does not involve any of such of the sort." _Well, if it didn't work, that is._

"I don't believe you." a protest menaced.

"How much does it take for you to believe me?" he asked, but was paid with a doubtful gaze. "None because I know you'd be lying in the end."

"Shame, say farewell to your privacy…" he said in fake sympathy, slowly walking towards the door. "Oh, and I would like to point out that I also have a door to your bathroom key, and I can enter there whenever you're-"

She sighed. It would be the most grotesque picture of her memory for him suddenly go into her bathroom in an abrupt manner and see her in naked glory. As much as possible, he can take her privacy away, but she will never let her expose herself to let him see her _inappropriately_ in her very own bathroom. Ever. "Stop…" a halt came across his feet once he heard the maiden's defeat screaming in her voice while he stared at his shoulder. "…fine, what is it?"

Sateriajis took close steps towards her, flashing his most dashing smile. "Simply, go out to dinner with me." she yelled, "What! That's all! You gave me the trouble to lose my privacy for the sake of me having dinner with you!"

"I know you wouldn't agree, even if I asked." he answered, feigning disappointment. The rosette aggravated, her slender fingers massaged her temples in her relief. Why was she being tormented with such a really cruel joke? "What is it for?" she wearily stated.

"It may be late, but call it welcome greeting for staying in my mansion," he continued, "And, it wouldn't hurt to know you better."

"You should be aware by now that I hate you with every fibre of my being, and I will leave your damned mansion."

"I am aware…" the aristocrat snickered. "…of how stubborn you are."

"So, do we have an agreement?"

"I…I still don't trust you, but…_sigh_…alright…" in a split second, her palm appeared before him. Her face was dressed in a dead serious expression. "Now, give me the keys." her command showered with impatience and seriousness.

"Tsk, tsk, aren't you an impatient one." of course, how could she be so stupid to forget the fact the he doesn't play fair. "Expect to have these later after dinner." he advised calmly, but somewhat the tone in his voice scintillated with that imperiousness it always had.

"You're clearly cheating again!" the seamstress inveighed.

With a victorious smirk spread wide all over his aristocratic features, he dared to say his most famous catch phrase ever spoken, "It is not considered cheating when it is my rules." damn that swindling jerk!

"Whatever, but if you bother doing some sort sly act again, I **will** make your life in this mansion a living hell." her warning came off with threatening aura that will chase any man away from her sight. Sadly, Duke Venomania is the type to tame such beastly woman. Simply chuckling it off, he gazed at her before leaving the flamboyant entrance.

"I would expect to see you prepared later this evening."

~O~

It came truly with an unexpected start. Within the day, Lukana was forced to cooperate into a 'special preparation'- more like a rejuvenation treatment from hell - for that _night_ that begun with an indulgent milk bath, a beautification treatment from head to toe, and even a depilation. Rather than feeling relaxation, she felt more miserable. It bothered her how she even stared at her dainty, new French tips that got on her nerves.

And, here comes the worst chapter of her pestiferous tale.

_Ugh…what a disgusting color. _At some point, she found herself clad yet again with the most expensive attire. Sadly, the tawdriness of her specially-tailored dress was not the most impressive sentiment she could concede.

As she glanced at the mirror only to look at her elaborate gown, cascading like an ever flowing velvet and black waterfall to its masterpiece. Prowess was seen in every quaint detail that entranced its prodigious design. Lastly, her creamy-white shoulders were exposed up until to her hands, which were clad into black laced gloves, while her neck adorned the final center piece of attraction, an onyx choker with a precious ruby stone.

Disgust dimmed her ever radiant face. "Lukana, you wear such a displeased face. Do you dislike this shade?" Mikulia asked, the grim mask deepened into a bitter frown.

She cleared her throat. "I…loathe red." red. Why was it supposed to be red? That revolting color gave her unpleasant chills at the bottom of her spine. It's not like she came to despise the shade to the core, but there was some part of her that eagerly beseeched to never wear such. "Can I change into a different dress?" she suggested pleadingly.

"My apologies, Duke Venomania specifically chose this gown for you." the teal-haired reasoned solely, much to the seamstress' dismay.

"He did, huh." dry sarcasm tempered her voice with deep sigh. Her abhorrence for the duke was clearly unveiled onto her vulgar words. "Well, lucky me."

Light laughter resounded the lone room. "So this is how you dislike my master to such extent…you truly are a centre of rarity." the teal-haired juvenile complimented. Yes, Miss Lukana is quite an _interesting_ woman. A brightened smile was cheerfully drawn from her cherubic face. Indeed, she was pleased. So pleased that her master will be pleased more with such a feisty spirit. Surely, ever so surely, her master will finally be brought out of his boredom from this tenacious lass. "Master will surely have a hard time."

"Good for him then." she flouted in irony. "Lukana, a word of advice,"

"What is it?" a whisper echoed through Mikulia's most endearing voice, "Be reminded that the duke _loves_ playing games…"

"Games?"

"Yes, _games_…especially, the most _knotty_ one."

"What are you trying to imply, Mikulia?" finally, she asked. The girl shrugged and wrapped her fingers around the seamstress dainty shoulder blades, "Nothing, nothing…let's get over with your hair." she finished off with her lively remark, but Lukana did come to ponder what she had spoken to her earlier. Her cryptic words hidden with such bountiful, unsolved meanings.

~O~

"Lukana, you look divine." his two mischievous orbs scrutinized the woman to his satisfaction. Indeed, he was impressed. The thought of rewarding Mikulia after all of this accompanied his mind. Gently holding her gloved hand, his lips planted a chaste kiss.

The scarlet silk embraced her luscious curves, the gown was not certainly a waste of his expense as it enhanced the beauty of her appeal. Her slender porcelain arms were laid bare, unveiling an adequate amount of her chest, as well as her delicate swan neck. Her pink locks were knotted neatly, styled in the most glamorous fashion. He started to think the woman was turning more into a temptress than an immaculate figure.

"You have a terrible pallet for color and gaudy dresses." her criticism disrupted him from his reverie. There his attention was drawled by her dissatisfied pout, her arms folding at her chest in a malcontent way. The only thing that had only stumbled between his path over his complete possession of such a pretty little thing like her is the insolence in her attitude. But, it would have been tedious if she was to be one of his mindless brides already, wouldn't it?

He'll just see how his scheme will turn out smoothly at this moment somehow.

"You dislike it? That red dress costs a fortune. Actually, every woman will do anything just to purchase it," he reasoned in an elegant demeanour. Still, this is much to be expected of that ungrateful woman. "And, I thought you will weep in joy just for my efforts in searching for such an item."

"The color makes me vomit and the way this dress is just so…_revealing_ makes me feel like I'm some sort of whore." discomfort hindered her voice in the most uneasy tone. A whore, she said. What a laughable topic.

"Oh, really?" interest peeked his mind. "Then, should I start calling you _my_ whore?"

"Never say that again."

He chuckled from her irate declamation, but soon suppressed it. "Pfft…understood." well, this shall be a rather _interesting_ night. He wondered, how far will it go though?

_Such a heartless and knotty woman…_ Taming the pink-haired spitfire will require patience, considering that she can be the most stubborn obstacle. Then again, there will be difficulties in his attempts. A smirk then teased his lips. _What a fun little game, it's just like the way how I wanted to play it…_

* * *

**Consider this their first date, but I doubt they'll easily get along. Tell me what you think, and don't forget to review :3**


	5. Night of Ennui

**A Maiden's Heart**

* * *

**A/N:**** Hi there! I'm soooo soorrryyy for the long update, but I hope you are satisfied with this one. Bad news my dear viewers I don't know when I'll update after this because of the fact that my Math is killing me (Midterms felt like suicide). But, be rest assured though, I'll continue this story…what I'm just hoping right now is that if all of you like suspense in this chapter. Enjoy~**

**PS: I made this extra-long like before, sorry if you think it's boring *bows***

* * *

**Warning:**** PLEASE NOTICE THE ****RATED M**** IN THE CATEGORIES. Think carefully because this is no laughing manner, and I'm warning that through the series there will be sexual contents, this may not be a lemon fic but it may have scenes that project sexual assault, rape, or even violence, and further or due, the story may have few adaptions of the original story, but it is ****not**** my intention to completely follow the story itself.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Vocaloid. Please do remember that "The Evillious Chronicles: Madness of Duke Venomania" belongs to Mothy.**

* * *

**Night of Ennui**

* * *

It felt unbearable. Every ounce of it. Nightfall had begun and this is most certainly what she'll call a "night of ennui". The rich color of indigo dyed the sky to its macabre masterpiece as if nothing was _ever_ to pester it. A sea of stars swarmed all over the onyx void and the center piece of attraction would be the luminous moon that shimmered with ghostly white gleams. The night was flawless. Damn. And she hated it. All of _it._ No, she just hated _him_.

_What did he do, pay the sky to look perfect? Great. Just so damn great. _Every part of her loathed this. This night. This damn _tramp's_ dress. The way they walked. That smug smirk. The way how her arm was entangled with his in this most absurd fashion. And how could she forget, the damn dress was going to give her a cold too. She was vexed by this! It was conniving! No scratch that, screw all of this! The least thing she wanted to expect was some sort of glamorous dinner set up in this disturbing mansion.

Too late. She just had to guess. _Kill me._

"With all your riches in the world, you can only set up this night in your damnable mansion." Pure lividness snarled her voice. Everything looked so dainty…that Lukana just _wanted_ to spit all of it. Damn, everything was fabulous. The air of romance gave her a gurgling feeling of denial, at the same time, swayed her. Let's see, spectacular garden place, candle lights, flowers, a glamorous table with polished tableware and check everything in the list. He had taste. Damn this was making her insane. Impressed or not, she's not going give herself easily.

"I thought, the scene would appeal more to romance," he replied. Calmness soothed his voice. That wasn't good. She was sure that composed tone he had meant that he was wearing that confident streak all over him. "Most women find it amusing…"

Huffing, well at least, she is _never_ like the women he had lured. "Well, I'm not like most women then." he smirked.

"Playing hard-to-get will only get you nowhere." walking graciously towards the table, his announcement made her glare at him half-heartedly. This was pleasing, her temptress face blazed with those spiteful sapphire jewels. Satisfied, the mauve-haired aristocrat never had regrets and _never_ will. Lively company served him better. "I hope it gets _you_ nowhere."

A snicker escaped out of his lips, "Aren't you honest, so you admit the whole snobbish charade of yours?"

"There's no reason to play the stubborn act if I'm not really doing it." she retorted as her feet darted off towards her seat. Sateriajis went over to her side, pulling her chair in a gentleman-like manner. He whispered near her ear, a hand wrung at her bare shoulder, "Aren't you doing it now?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't like you a tad bit?" without a single glare, her hand flicked off his fingers as if she had shooed a fly and her bottom sat comfortably at her cushioned seat. He stiffened a devious grin as he went over his seat, just at the opposite side of hers. "Does it bother you that I don't care?" he shot out to her.

Gripping her fists, the rosette answered, "I hope you do because you should know I'm not the _friendliest_ opponent." There was a certain razor edge to her voice that felt it can cut through. Sadly, it wasn't enough to pierce through the duke.

"How entertaining." came his mused response. "That pun didn't flinch me one bit."

"It wasn't meant to flinch, it was _meant_ to warn."

"Very frightening, Lukana." sarcasm hindered his mocking words. This was what the duke wanted. And she knew the sick horror of it. Fooling around her feelings and taking jest upon such act. All this wasn't just a mere set up for a burlesque plot he desired…everything this night had to offer was to entertain him. And she was there to be treated as his little toy to bid his whims. That bastard!

"Excuse me, master and milady, for this night's menu," a man with groomed blond locks and awfully calm green eyes bellowed with poise. "Appetizer shall be served with Butternut Squash soup with ginger, escorted with tonight's main dish which is a freshly seasoned spinach-stuffed flounder with mushrooms and feta and a grilled miso-glazed tuna and codfish sided with asparagus and truffles. Dessert shall be a truffle tart with glazed raspberries. Accompanied for tonight's dish is aged vintage red wine from the master's most prestige wine cellar. Have a pleasant night."

Just as told, servants rushed towards them elegantly, lifting the trays of exquisite delicacies in their palms. The dishes were superb and gorgeous. But, Lukana's attention drifted of somewhere than the gourmet food. Her blue aquamarine orbs were bewildered as she glanced at blond butler. It was unmistakable…_he _is a man. "Wait a second, I thought you only keep women in your mansion, how come-"

"Of course, I still hire male servants." with a palm in his cheek, he received a glass of vintage wine in his hand from the ever loyal blond servant. With a curt bow, he just stood, holding the bottle of wine in his gloved hands. Indulging her food, Lukana continued to stare but soon after…"Is there a problem, milady?" he asked.

Her sun-kissed cheeks were dusted off with a tinge of pink. It was quite discourteous of her to stare at him the whole time, not to mention it was very embarrassing. "E-excuse me for my rudeness…" her rosy lips blurted as he gave a nod of approval. A charming smile curved his mouth, making the rosette flush scarlet. His smile wasn't as sickeningly gruesome as the duke's blasted smirk. Despite that, he possessed solemn and mature air around him and he is – she admitted – quite handsome as well.

"Care for some red wine, milady?" his voice snapped from her reverie, a gloved hand reaching her a glass of red wine.

"I'm sorry, I don't drink."

Taking a sip at the rim of his glass, the noble then spoke, "Wine is not always an alcoholic beverage."

"Why do you care? I don't have a high tolerance over alcohol." her backlashed statement made him wear an amused grin. "Then, you expect yourself to get drunk in one glass?"

"N-no. I don't…it's just that I never drink at all."

"Then, wouldn't it be a nice to experience it now? It is most obvious that you are not underage."

Her brow rose. Truth be told, she wasn't underage nor was she not allowed. Despite this mess, her mind mingled with curiosity. The fragrance the wine bore was pleasant but would she really gamble for the sake of experience? No, she musn't. She shouldn't. She didn't trust him. He is just a manipulative bastard. "Well, I don't know. Maybe, you've added some sort of poison in it so you can take advantage of me."

"Lucky guess." the duke tittered for moment before plunging his throat with his cool drink. "Then, you are a wimp?"

"What!"

"Yes, I called you a wimp, or should I spell it to you one by one, Lukana?"

"I dare you say that again!" she barked furiously.

"Wimp."

The maiden glared like cold sheer daggers at the noble. She will not be made a fool. "If you think I will fall for your tricks, you're deeply mistaken."

"I'm wounded. You do not trust me, Lukana?" his voice feigned hurt.

"I never did."

"Do as you wish, _Miss wimp_." was his final words, ridiculing her to fret.

"…_asshole…_"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, _your highness_." her sarcasm-filled words were sounding of bitter derision as she continued to engulf the fancy food at her porcelain plate. At least, there _was_ something she could actually be thrilled in this chilly night…the dish had tuna. Absolutely freshly-garnished fatty tuna. And she loved the taste of the tender flesh of the fish melt in her taste buds.

With an elegant wave of his hand, the servant gave dip of curtsy and went away, leaving the two in privacy. The seamstress shot the butler at least one last glance and said what seemed to have intrigued her mind for quite a while, "If there are men here, aren't you worried about your brides falling for them?" the question appeared to have caught the duke's eye.

Sateriajis flashed a confident smile, the audacity in his face filled with mirth was seen. "My wives are only heads over heels for me. They are mine only and they know their place." haughtiness heard through his smooth, coaxing voice.

_Hmph! Your curse._ Thought the maiden with an irate pout. One of the things that made her promote him with abhor was his arrogance. Never once did she not see him without disdain or nervousness. He was sure of everything and anything as if everything in his sight is a mere chest piece for the sake of his own amusement. Vile. Maybe that was one of the words she should describe him.

Then it struck her, she gave a vivacious grin, plotting something that might disturb him might be something worthwhile. "What if I fell in love with one of them? What will you do, duke?"

A chortle resided. His mischievous abyss-like pools whirled through the maiden's – slightly – stunned features. Duke Venomania knew better than to be out-witted by a mere person, especially a woman. Lukana was brash but never foolish…witty and beautiful. A very _knotty _woman. A tease. He gave another cunning smirk…it won't be long, she _will_ be his for the taking. Another swayed woman wound in his finger. "Don't make me laugh, Lukana. I know you wouldn't."

"And why is that?" she riposted, unimpressed.

In a swift movement, his lissom fingers tipped her chin. Their eyes met each other in an intense glance. He was too close…as he pulled himself towards the dazed maiden across the table. A satisfied smirk perked his mouth once there lips were inches away from each other. "We both know you find my appeal irresistible."

Big mistake.

A victorious smirk curved the seamstress' lips. "Hah, and your hair is most evident." she gibed his hair. That was unexpected of her to fight back. He grinned. Fine, he'll just have to play along her frivolous game. "Is it a wish of yours to be humiliated?"

"Do tell, duke, what _does_ humiliation feel?" she taunted, hoping to break his nerve.

"I should be the one asking _you_ that?"

The pink-haired spitfire slapped his hand away from her chin as if burned. "To be born with a feminine face must be curse."

"Not as much, as to live in this mansion for two more months is a lot like hell."

"Simply saying, you're a pain in the ass." a scoff came as her reply.

"And your stubbornness is as close." he twitted in mirth.

She averted her gaze away from him, glancing at the sporting shrubs. "Though, it still does sound tempting falling for _at least_ a more decent man, unlike _you_."

"Then if you really are curious, I will kill that unlucky lad with my bare hands."

"That joke didn't make me laugh an inch."

"Who said I was joking? Don't tempt me, Lukana. I can, even if I had to get my hands dirty." the voice he claimed had a different tone that even a five year old can notice. It was strangely dark and malevolent, enough to somehow make her spine shiver. As if he was serious with his attempts. Vile. Very vile, indeed.

"You're a madman!" her fist banged at the table, clenching her teeth. He was mad. Sadly, he was worse than that.

"Who said I was a just man in the first place." he gazed at goblet-filled liquor with a triumphant smile.

She stood from her seat, determination burned like wild fire in her eyes. "Then, will you tell me, are you the one who kidnapped those women who disappeared from two years ago?"

"What if I say yes? Would you mind proving it?" a dark grin appeared within his features as asked.

"Since you're a politician, you are aware for the events that had happened and can foresee what the result you might lead into. Having male servants that are trained to keep their mouths shut is just another way of your attempts of getting your name clean without suspicion, especially if there is a guest. Your wives are the missing victims and you've only kept in the basement so you could hide them, deluding me that you actually had a polygamous marriage with them." she stated with solemnity.

"Actually, I even recognize one of them, who is Meilis Belzenia herself, the heiress of the Belzenian Empire which led me to suspicion at first, but, after recalling a few certain events, there I knew that she was one of the missing women I've heard from the articles." she continued, "Then again, after many times of scrutinizing these women's backgrounds they've somehow turned into mindless slaves that will do anything only to bid your whims because of that so-called 'curse' you say…but, I have no slightest idea where you have attained such power…"

A chuckled trailed off. "You're not as blunt as I thought. Well, in honesty, everything in this place is already filled with too much suspicion, and when you came here, I was unprepared to falsify your doubts, especially when it comes to terms with my brides." he declared with a smirk. "But alright, I admit, your words spill the truth."

"As expected, your methods are corrupt." she tightened her hands into iron fists. Unforgivable. He is unforgivable for his selfish acts and she couldn't stand this man to still be powerful, despite his wrong doings. "Why are you telling me all of this so easily? Shouldn't you be killing me off by now?"

"I see no reason why I will. You are nowhere near the complete truth, my dear," he reasoned with imperiousness in his voice. "And, I don't want killing off my new wife…"

"I am not yours. I will escape out of here, just guarantee that." the rosette declaimed.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I've already possessed you the moment you stepped in this mansion."

"One thing is for sure, I will not love an evil psychopath!" she announced fiercely. "I will escape out of this place, and if I do, I will finally send you to the authorities and let these women free!" he should applaud the woman for being a brave little hero. Unfortunately, she can't be a martyr and a captive at the same. He grinned. This woman was becoming more interesting than he ever expected.

"How cute. Was that supposed to be a threat?" the dark aristocrat flouted. "Sadly, you've forgotten just one insignificant little detail, _my dearest…_"

With impeccable speed, his hand hooked itself around her fragile wrist, pushing her down at the damp grass. Moving in motion, he pinned both of her wrists at the cold ground and his legs blocked both of her legs, preventing her from kicking him. Her rosy locks scattered at the floor, half of her hairdo ruined, but it spluttered like pink silk struck down at the floor. "L-let me go!"

"You're in _my_ territory now," he leaned down her face. "I can do whatever I want with you, I can kill you, or even use you to my every desire."

His lips then neared her ear, whispering words entrapped with animosity. "Don't you know, with a snap of my fingers, I can easily butcher you in a hundred pieces and put you in a bag for the swines, or maybe, I could just hunt down your loved ones and kill them slowly and painfully in front your eyes, if one of them screams, I swear I will stitch their mouths shut and maybe consider hacking them in terms of my whims until your very lips are sealed from the horror, would you like that?"

For a second…she felt fear. He was a cruel bastard and, at the same, he _can_ kill an innocent man. She didn't want anyone involved. "You're a monster! I-I will never let you do that!"

"Do you want to test me, Lukana? It's simple enough."

"No one will ever love a monster like you!"

"You've forgotten about the fact that my wives adore me." He smirked in his superiority.

The seamstress gave a humorless smile as she replied back with dispute, "Now who's posing as the blind idiot? They never loved you, Duke Venomania, all this time along your curse have controlled them to the very end. They were deceived to believe that you are their most beloved, but in reality, no one will be succumbed enough to love a damned existence like you! You-"

"_No one will ever love a damned existence like you!"_

"**Shut the fuck up!**"

He snapped.

This was the first…she saw him bursting his emotions. Hate. Violence. Anger. Hurt. Loneliness. Those were the words most evident in those four words he roared.

The duke cleared his throat and gave a deadly scowl. "Be reminded, they are in my affairs only…if you go any further as to make such a farce, I will not hesitate to kill you by myself."

"Then you can kill me right now, and your soul will burn in hell!" she sneered.

He gave a smirk. "I've already seen hell, my dear."

"Then, no matter what happens, as long as I am still alive…I will stop you!" Lukana proclaimed, swearing to herself she will serve everyone justice from this treacherous monster.

"What can a vulnerable woman like you do?" Sateriajis derided. "You are just my captive."

"You bastard-"

"Oh, I nearly forgot the time…" he said with mischief etched in his voice. That sleeping drug stashed at her food should have started to course through her body. Everything had to end to this point…the next morning, the woman he might see will only be another boring female in his harem, ready to satisfy his desires. Indeed, he'll miss the spiteful lass. But he'll care less. He did not know how to love and never will. Hearts are organs and an instrument of foolishness. Love is non-existent. There is only lust in his soul. "Lukana, are you feeling woozy by any chance?"

Her vision was starting to become hazy. Her mind was nauseous for some reason. Everything hurt like hell. "W-what are…you…" were the only words she uttered before drifting in an abysmal repose. _What will happen…_

"I've already warned you that…" he trailed off with sinful smirk. "I always win."

~O~

The night's tale was the epitome of mayhem. Birth of tragedy and lost hope riddled within the smoky clouds while the miserable rain came to be the end product of such woe. The endless thrashing roared a symphony of judgement with long howls that bellowed from the mighty wind, their clash creating a rhythm of a storm's rage.

Doleful blue eyes, as dark as the evening's gloom, kept its vigil upon the day's utter distress. Such forlorn orbs manifested with utter determination and detestable rage. Longing also soothed his gaze of strife, showered with loneliness. His beloved was no more entangled within his arms. The touch of her snow-white silk locks far from his fingertips. Though, she did not make much effort to exert emotions…he still, _still_ craved for her smile. Just one glimpse.

_Yufina… _

But, now all was lost.

His most precious fiancée, though his love was unreturned and their engagement was only for political motives, was now swept away from him. And, it was all because of that mysterious person hiding behind the shadows, a face veiled with no identity.

A soft knock then interrupted him from his reverie.

A man with slicked black hair and seemingly-aged yet tranquil eyes presented himself onto the door. His most trusted butler at the brink of his doorstep. "Absalom, what are you doing here?" there came a reply from the blue-haired aristocrat as he elegantly sipped onto the rim of the glass poured with vintage red wine.

With a dip of courtesy, the servant ushered, "Viscount Crim is worried for his eldest son so I was ordered to look if you are alright, Master Kachess."

His impassive gaze was unfazed from the glass of wine he held, glaring at scarlet fluid at the palm of his hand. "What else?" a question came about. "I expect you to give me a detailed announcement for this day."

"Of course," replied Absalom yet again accompanied with a curt bow. "You will expect a visit from your aunt, Lady Lafayette, today if the storm had not caused her any causality, and tomorrow afternoon, you are to attend a business transaction with Earl Desmoulins and Madam Hermione." His master then again took another sip of his the red liquid, and then looked back at the servant.

"Anything else?"

"There is none."

He gulped the whole glass clean. A deep sigh resided within the butler, his normally serene gaze had transcended into a worrisome one. Among anyone else, he was the most aware of his dear master's condition today. And, it was rather understandable why he would break to act this way.

"…is she still missing?"

"A thousand apologies, Master. Unfortunately, there is no recent whereabouts Lady Yufina's disappearance." he replied in disappointment.

Silence.

With a deep breath, he ordered with his usual tone, "Alright, you are excused."

"Yes, Master Kachess." he was yet again left alone at the comfort of his soundless quarters, his gaze locked once more from the storm.

He wanted to see her again…

He promised her that he will…

_I will hunt down that bastard who took you away from me. I swear that on my name, Yufina…I will find you…_

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Alright then, here comes my side notes;**

**First, so did I succeed in making the duke a complete antagonist? Well, in honesty, he is an anti-hero to begin with so there's no saying he was goodie two-shoes with pure intentions. Now, now, what will happen to Miss Octo after this? **

**(PS: I assure you, what he did is something least of your expectations *Mind reading activate*)**

**Second, *Gasps dramatically* so much tension, can you take a guess as to what will happen next? Seriously I want to know your guesses. (hehe, I dare you)**

**Third, *Author's rant* (Sorry for those who are offended but I had the urge to justify Kachess' case)**

**You know what people, I don't like it, or rather I hate it when someone views or writes a fanfic (I've seen many fics about him being some sort of villain or just a jealous lover of lukana's past or some shit like that) about Kachess being a bad guy because first, his lover got kidnapped and was seduced in a harem, of course, he'll try to kill the person who did that! Second; he has a duty to his country and name, oh come on people, admit it, duke went a little to overboard with the harem thing (he friggin' kidnapped innocent women, alright!), and third; his role in that story was pretty innocent to me, he was not evil, when you think about it, he only came to retrieve his lover (and there was the duke's curse so practically he had no option but to kill him).**

**Personally, to me, I even like Kachess…so don't EVER expect him to be some sort of psychopath bad guy in my story! (but, seriously I don't hate duke because of this rant too)**

**Fourth, tell me what you think, and review ^_^ **

***Announcement:**

**Since I update later than expected…how about I make proposition? I will provide everyone with a question for the following chapters and if you guess the correct answer in a review…you get to have **_**a sneak peak of the next chapter sent to you via PM! **_**So…for this chapter's question, *I will test you on how attentive you are in this fic* so, what did the duke exchange to Lukana in order for her to go out to dinner with him?**


End file.
